


Феликс Уокен получает новое прозвище

by Teisson



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Treasure Hunting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2002 год.<br/>Размещение: только с разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Феликс Уокен получает новое прозвище

**Author's Note:**

> 2002 год.  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора.

И вот на палубу победоносно поднялся капитан корабля:

— Фуражку мне!

Вокруг старика собралась вся команда, но он обращался к маленькому юнге, которому ранее отдал на сохранение свой драгоценный головной убор. Мальчик лет семи, еще пару недель назад бывший обычным зайцем на "Заводном Жирафе", не мог отвести взгляда от величественного и ужасающего зрелища. Не моргая, он тихо подошел к капитану и протянул ему фуражку. Казалось, морскому волку все было нипочем, и обычная логика в том числе — он просто поправил на плече двухметровую акулку, ухмыльнулся в бороду и натянул козырек на глаза, не думая о воде и крови, стекающих ручьями по его одежде. Белоснежная ткань шапки сразу же подхватила багрянец, растекающийся по ней причудливыми кляксами. Никто из команды и не заикнулся о том, сколь странно и причудливо выглядел сейчас командир корабля.

Тех, кто плавал с капитаном Феликсом Уокеном больше пяти лет, столь кровавый вид старика поразил особенно. Они-то помнили этого неуемного авантюриста не седовласым старцем с пышной бородой, а рыжим чертом с шикарными бакенбардами! И вот из-под его козырька вновь сияли восторгом глаза, загорелые щеки подымались все выше от широкой счастливой улыбки и седые пряди волос, как и кустистая борода, обильно пропитались кровью, вернув себе прежний цвет. Все это вместе сложилось в облик того самого рыжего морского волка, которого они помнили. Любая сухопутная крыса давно бы закричала от ужаса, а то еще и принесла бы на берег нелепые россказни о "Кровавом Капитане", будто о каком-то "Черном Железнодорожнике", которым только маленьких детей пугали. Но на "Жирафе" все моряки слишком хорошо знали своего командира. Никому из них не пришлось объяснять, что кровь была не человеческая, что акула была не одна, что старик даже не задумался об опасности, грозившей его жизни, и что он совсем невредим. Естественно, вопросом о сохранности парадного капитанского кителя уже никто не задавался — капитан, пока был на корабле, никогда его не снимал. Теперь белая ткань полностью пропиталась солью и кровью, но старый морской волк, видимо, считал, что нет на свете ничего более праздничного, чем кровь врага.

Волновал команду другой вопрос: увенчалась ли их кампания успехом? Три года им понадобилось, чтобы разузнать примерные координаты места крушения "Королевской Удачи", одного из кораблей пирата Бартоломью Робертса. Еще год они скитались в треугольнике, который обрисовали на карте полученные цифры. И вот, наконец, под их "Заводным Жирафом", на глубине в одну морскую милю, на дне океана лежал настоящий флагман пиратской флотилии капитана Черного Барта. Долгие годы исследований и поисков дали свои плоды!

Немая сцена продолжалась, и Феликс решил, что его театральная пауза затянулась... Он резко поднял свободную руку, убедился, что теперь всеобщее внимание приковано к ней, и решительно запихнул ее поглубже в глотку несчастной рыбы. Пока кроваво-рыжий капитан ворочал рукой внутри акулки, сквозь противное хлюпанье можно было расслышать, как пару раз что-то треснуло и лопнуло. В конце концов он довольно хмыкнул, выждал еще секунду, и резким движением вытянул наружу настоящую абордажную саблю, достойную любого великого пирата!

— Вот! Вот такой замечательный подарок получит моя прелестная женушка в этот раз! Ребята, гуляем!

И внешность капитана, и устроенное им представление сильно впечатлили моряков, но в полный и безумный восторг их привело именно осознание успеха, которым увенчалась их долгая экспедиция. От радости команда захлопала в ладоши, засвистела и принялась наперебой петь. Кто-то отобрал у капитана измочаленную тушу акулы и убежал на камбуз, кто-то ринулся в радиорубку хулиганить на свободных волнах, кто-то кинулся в свою каюту за музыкальными инструментами. Жизнь на корабле закипела, и никто этой ночью спать не собирался.

И только юнга не разделял всеобщей радости. Наконец он пришел в себя от удивления при виде страшного, огромного и окровавленного мужика с мертвой акулой на плече. Как можно быстрее мальчик убежал в один из складских отсеков и спрятался в самом далеком уголке, боясь даже произнести имя, которое само собой всплыло у него в голове: "Кровавый капитан".


End file.
